Mickey Mouse Works
''Disney's Mickey Mouse Works ''was a television show that features the cartoon character Mickey Mouse and his friends in a series of animated segments. It is somewhat of an update of Mickey's Mouse Tracks. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, and Ludwig Von Drake all-star in there own segments Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Chip 'n Dale, Peg Leg Pete, Humphrey the Bear, J. Audubon Woodlore, Dinah the Dachshund, Butch the Bulldog, Mortimer Mouse, and Clara Cluck all appear as supporting characters. Premise Mickey Mouse Works was made to recreate the golden age of Disney's animated shorts, featuring some of Disney’s most popular characters. By using basic colors and the original sound effects, tremendous effort was put forth to capture the look and feel of the classic Disney cartoons. Each half-hour episode consisted of a variety of cartoons, varying in length from ninety seconds to twelve minutes. These shorts fell into three general types: the brief gag cartoons, the longer character-based cartoons, and the more classically-based "Mouse Tales" (usually the show's longest segment). The character-based segments also included "Silly Symphonies," carrying on the tradition of that series of theatrical shorts. The gag shorts, which lasted 90 seconds each, were shown with the following umbrella titles: *'Mickey to the Rescue': Mickey tries to rescue Minnie from Pete's trap-laden hideout. *'Maestro Minnie': Minnie conducts an orchestra of animated, disagreeable instruments. *'Goofy's Extreme Sports': Goofy shows off extreme sports to the words of his offscreen narrator. *'Donald's Dynamite': Donald's activity is interrupted by the appearance of a well-placed bomb. *'Von Drake's House of Genius': Ludwig Von Drake shows off an invention of his which goes haywire. *'Pluto Gets the Paper': Pluto goes through a bit of problems trying to fetch the newspaper for Mickey. With no established schedule or routine, Mickey Mouse Works was designed to look like one spontaneous flow. Adding to that feeling where the show's opening credits, which ended differently each week, the only constant being an elaborate interruption from a spotlight-stealing Donald Duck. While most skits involved individual characters, some have Mickey, Donald, and Goofy running a special service group. Most Goofy skits have him doing a "how-to" segment, always accompanied by a narrator. The show aired on the Russian version of The Disney Afternoon block since the block actually aired in the 2000's, and is one of few shows not to air on the Disney Afternoon block in the US but airing on the block in other countries. Characters Sensational Six *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Wayne Allwine; Seasons 1-2 and Quinton Flynn in some episodes of Season 1) *Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) *Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Pluto (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Minnie Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor) *Daisy Duck (voiced by Diane Michelle and Tress MacNeille) Major characters *Ludwig Von Drake (voiced by Corey Burton) *Horace Horsecollar (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Clarabelle Cow (voiced by April Winchell) *Huey, Dewey and Louie (voiced by Tony Anselmo, in tamdem with Russi Taylor) *Chip and Dale (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Villians *Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Mortimer Mouse (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Phantom Blot (voiced by John O' Hurley) Animals *Louie the Mountian Lion (voiced by Frank Welker) *Butch the Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker) *Aracuan Bird (voiced by Frank Welker) *Baby Shelby (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Humphrey the Bear (voiced by Frank Welker) Other supporting character *Chief O'Hara (voiced by Corey Burton) *Scrooge McDuck (voiced by Alan Young) *J. Audubon Woodlore (voiced by Corey Burton) *Dinah the Dachshund (voiced by Frank Welker) *Salty the Seal (voiced by Frank Welker) *Clara Cluck (voiced by Russi Taylor) *Jose Carioca (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Mr. Jollyland (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Mrs. Turtle (voiced by Estelle Harris) Narratror *John Cleese (MouseTales ''and ''Mickey's Mechanical House) *Corey Burton (Goofy ''and ''Goofy's Extreme Sports) Production When the show was replaced by House of Mouse in January 2001, many of the Mouse Works shorts were repeated on the new show, with some airing for the first time. However, the original Mouse Works format have never been seen again. But when the shorts were shown right before and after Toon Disney's Big Movie Show on weekdays, they were shown with the Mickey Mouse Works closing credits. Two shorts, Minnie Takes Care of Pluto and the Pluto Gets the Paper segment "Vending Machine", appear to be the only two shorts that did not re-air on House of Mouse, because of the former's dark content. Some Mouse Works shorts were originally presented in the full-screen format during their debut and then cropped to widescreen when aired in House of Mouse (since House of Mouse was originally produced in widescreen). Several of the gag cartoons were released theatrically with various 1999 Disney movies and released to theaters as commercials for the show. These included: *''Goofy's Extreme Sports: Skating the Half Pipe'' with I'll Be Home For Christmas *''Goofy's Extreme Sports: Paracycling'' with Mighty Joe Young *''Pluto Gets The Paper: Spaceship'' with My Favorite Martian *''Donald's Dynamite: Opera Box'' with Doug's 1st Movie Some shorts are available in Europe on DVD, under the title Mickey's Laugh Factory. While some shorts have the Mickey Mouse Works title card background, others have the House of Mouse version (the Mouse Works version has various mechanics in the background, including one in the shape of Mickey and another with the Mouse Works text inside it. However, the House Of Mouse version has various moving swirls.) Cartoons include Hickory Dickory Mickey and, Mickey Tries to Cook, Oragn Donors, Mickey's Airplane Kit, Street Cleaners, Mickey's New Car, Bubble Gum, Mickey's Big Break and Mickey's Mix Up. On November 11, 2008, the eighth wave of Walt Disney Treasures was released. One of the sets released in this wave, The Chronological Donald, Volume Four, featured a handful of Donald-centric shorts from both Mickey Mouse Works as bonuses - Bird Brained Donald, Donald and the Big Nut, Donald's Charmed Date, Donald's Dinner Date, Donald's Failed Fourth, Donald's Rocket Ruckus, Donald's Shell Shots, Donald's Valentine Dollar, Music Store Donald and Survival of the Woodchucks. * Episodes Season 1 (1999) #Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks / How to Be a Waiter / Maestor Minnie: Willim Tell Overture / Donald's Failed Fourth / Roller Coaster Painters (May 1, 1999) #Goofy's Extreme Sports: Skating to the Half Pipe / Mickey's New Car / Pluto's Penthouse Sweet / Donald's Shell Shock (May 8, 1999) #Donald's Dynamite: Blowing Alley / Mickey's Airplane Kit / Von Drake's House of Genius: Time Reverser / Turkey Catchers / Dance of the Goofys (May 15, 1999) #Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship / Donald's Rocket Ruckus / Goofy's Extreme Sports: Paracycling / Organ Doners / Mickey's Mistake (May 22, 1999) #Meastor Minnie: Hungarian Rhapsody No. 6 / How to Be a Spy / Donald's Valentine Dollar / Pluto's Kittens (May 29, 1999) #Von Drake's House of Genius: Remote Controlled Laser Lawn Mower / Pluto vs. the Watchdog / Donald's Dynamite: Opera Box / Around the World in Eighty Days (June 5, 1999) #Donald's Dynamite: Fishing / Purple Pluto / Von Drake's House of Genius: Money Increaser / Sandwich Makers / Pluto's Arrow Error (June 12, 1999) #Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase / Pluto Runs Away / Daisy Brother Minnie / How to Ride a Bikcyle (June 19, 1999) Season 2 (1999-2000) #Goofy's Extreme Sports: Rock Climbing / Hansel and Gretel / Donald on Ice / Mickey's Mechanical House (September 11, 1999) #Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner / Donald's Dinner Date / Meastor Minnie: Brahma Lullabye / Hydro-Squirter / Mickey's Piano Lession (September 18, 1999) #Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons / Mickey's Remedy / Goofy's Extreme Sports: Wakeboarding / A Midsummer Night's Dream (September 25, 1999) #Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum / Mickey Tires to Cook / Donald and the Big Nut / Topsy Turvy Town (October 2, 1999) #Von Drake's House of Genius: Teledinger / Purple Pluto / Maestor Minnie: Flight of the Bumble Bee / The Nutcracker (October 23, 1999) #Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase / How to Haunt a House / Mickey's Mechanical House / Hansel and Gretel (October 30, 1999) #Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine / Donald's Grizzly Guest / Donald's Dynamite: Snowman / Mickey Foils the Phantom Blob (November 6, 1999) #Daisy's Road Trip / Goofy's Big Kitty / Relaxing with Von Drake (December 4, 1999) #How to Be a Baseball Fan / Locksmiths / Minnie Takes Care of Pluto (January 22, 2000) #Donald's Dynamite: Magic Act / Survival of the Woodchucks / Mickey's Rival Returns / Mickey and the Seagull (Febuary 5, 2000) #Goofy's Radio / Car Washers / Pluto's Seal Deal (Febuary 19, 2000) #Mickey's Mixing Nuts / Goofy's Extreme Sports: Shark Feeding / Mickey's Mountian / computer.don (Febuary 26, 2000) #Donald's Halloween Scare / Donald's Lighthouse / How to Take Care of Your Yard (March 4, 2000) #Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer / Minnie Visit Daisy / How to Wash Dishes / Domesicated Donald (March 16, 2000) Season 3 (2000) #Donald's Halloween Scare / How to Be a Gentlemen / Mickey and the Seagull (September 9, 2000) #Mickey's Mix-Up / Whitewater Donald / Mickey's Christmas Chaos (September 16, 2000) #Donald's Fish Fry / Presto Pluto / Mickey's Cabin (September 23, 2000) #Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine / Pluto's Magic Paws / Mickey's Big Break (September 30, 2000) #Bird Brained Donald / Donald's Pool / How to Be a Gentlemen (October 7, 2000) Trivia *The only known surviving video releases of this show include a Pluto Gets the Paper segment in the 1999 101 Dalmatians and The Rescuers VHS's, and ten Donald Duck segments in the Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume Four DVD. To date, they are the only traces of the show's existence. Videos Gallery Referencers #↑ https://www.mouseplanet.com/9360/A_New_Mouse_Voice_In_Town #↑ Mickey's Laugh Factory. Amazon. Retrieved on July 10, 2008. #↑ Mickey's Laugh Factory. Blackstar. Retrieved on July 25, 2008. Category:Television series by Disney Category:One Saturday Morning shows Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:American television series Category:1990s television series Category:ABC shows Category:ABC Kids Category:2000s American television series Category:Short series Category:Disney Television Animation shows